I can't be your angel while I'm living like a devil
by falloutmoose
Summary: A hunter and her angel boyfriend run into a problem. Angry sex ensues. [ Credit to: @impallackles for telling me a few of her /great/ ideas and letting me use]


Michael had been gone for at least 15 hours. Sammy was starting to get worried. She knew he had a "job" to do, but he'd never been gone this long and he always called or dropped her a text, but this time, she got nothing.

Sammy sat in the dimly lit living room of the cabin, cleaning weapons and keeping herself busy, trying to keep her mind off the fact that her boyfriend, the archangel, was out there somewhere, doing god knows what. 'He could be hurt' she muttered to herself, running a cloth along the sharpened blade of a machete, before pushing that thought aside with a grimace.

She set the blade aside, standing up and going to the kitchen. After pouring herself a glass of whiskey and grabbing the bottle, she headed back into the lounge when she heard footsteps on the front porch. With her hand on the hilt of her knife, she stood against the wall, ready to defend if need be.

"Sammy?" She instantly relaxed, hearing Michael's voice call from the doorway, and she stepped out, releasing her knife.

"Where have you be-" She paused, horror taking over her as she looked at the blood covered angel. She rushed over to him, taking his arm and checking him over for wounds.

"I-I'm not hurt, Sammy." Michael breathed, pulling his arm away from her. She stepped in front of him, looking up at him.

"What happened..?"

"Nothing.." He couldn't look at her, not after what he'd done.

"This…this doesn't look like nothing." She reached a hand up and stroked at his bloodied cheek. "You are a mess.."

"I killed someone." And with that, Michael turned and walked into the bedroom.

Sammy was stunned, shocked, she didn't know what to say. Anger boiled up inside her. She stormed into the bedroom, the door slamming loudly behind her.

"You did WHAT?!"

Michael didn't look up, nor did he say anything, he peeled his blood soaked shirt from his body and threw it into the trashcan.

"I'm talking to you." Sammy growled.

"You don't say." Michael replied, looking at the floor with his head hung low.

Sammy gritted her teeth and stepped towards him, shoving him a little.

"You need to tell me what you did, Michael, before I get really fucking angry."

"I told you." He snarled, gripping her arm tightly. "I killed someone, isn't that enough." He stared her down, dropping her arm from his grip and turning away, but Sammy wasn't done, she pushed him again.

"Why did you kill someone?! This isn't you."

"Don't push me again." Michael looked at her, expression stern.

"Then tell me why." She begged, tears brimming in her eyes as she pounded, once, on his chest with her fist. Michael pushed her away and glared.

"Enough!" He spat, stepping closer and pushing her against the wall, pinning her there with his arms either side of her and his hips pressed flushed against hers. "You wanna know why? For the trials, for that knife. For you." He stared down at her. "I did it for you. To get every single memory you had, back. So you could be happy again, hunting, being you. I did it all for you."

"But…" she stuttered, words evading her, as Michael pressed his hips harder against hers.

"I had to do it."

"No…you didn't, Michael. You fucking killed someone."

"FOR YOU!" He slammed his hand on the wall by her head, the sound echoing throughout the otherwise quiet room. Sammy swallowed hard, her hips involuntarily rolling against the angels. Michael's breath hitched in his throat, his expression softening and turning to a smirk. He knew what he was doing to her. He leaned his head down, flicking his tongue across her earlobe. "I only did it for you." He whispered. "And.." He paused, biting down into the soft flesh on her neck, "And I know what I'm doing to you right now. You're enjoying this.." He bit again, pulling a soft, breathy moan from the young hunter. "You're sick, Sammy." He smirked against the bite mark.

Sammy cleared her throat, regaining some control and tried to push him away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered. He pressed himself against her more, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He bought his hand over and pressed it between her breasts. "I can feel your heartbeat racing." He smirked. "And just by that, I know you're slowly losing control."

"I…" Before she could finish her sentence, he snapped a hand over her mouth.

"You're gonna listen to me, babe. I don't want to talk about what happened, and you know it, and because you carried on pushing, I'm very angry." He moved his hand away for a moment. "You got that?"

"I'm angry too, Michael, you kille-" Michael put his hand back and smirked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He grabbed both her wrists easily in both hands and moved her over to the bed. "Bend over it." He commanded. Her body tensed and she shook her head. "I said bend over it." He growled, forcing her head gently down to meet the mattress. Sammy did as she was told, bending over the bed, her ass facing the grubby angel.

Michael smirked, keeping her wrists secured in one hand, he grabbed the waistline of her pyjama shorts and pulled them down, exposing her flesh to the cool air. He smirked, running his fingers up the back of her thighs and over her cheeks before lifting his hand and striking hard.

Sammy cried out, pressing her head into the covers and hiding her face. Michael struck her with his hand again, harder than the first time.

"Fuck!" Sammy moaned, muffled slightly by the bed sheets.

"Maybe, just maybe, this will teach you to keep pushing, Sammy." He smoothed his fingers over her ass and struck again, in the exact same place, a red handprint now appearing on her pale flesh.

"I. Doubt. It." She snarled.

"Hmm.." Michael thought for a moment, before letting his grip on her go. "Should've known. You enjoy being spanked far too much. Now, get on the floor and onto your knees."

"W-why?" Sammy stuttered again, arousal taking over completely.

"I don't think you're in the position to be asking questions, do you, Sammy? Now do as I say."

Sammy got off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Michael. She looked up at him, pupils blown, eyes looking darker than usual. Michael reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops and dropping it beside Sammy with a smirk.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart." He said softly, popping the button of his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers and stepping out of them, kicking them aside. Sammy did as she was told, opening her mouth, eager and willingly. Michael cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he slid his cock into her mouth, pushing it as far back as he could before Sammy gagged.

A low growl fell from his mouth as he continued the movements, still stroking Sammy's cheek with his thumb, staring into her eyes as she sucked his cock so expertly. He kept this going for a few more minutes, watching small lines of saliva dribble down her chin before he moved away, pulling her up and close against him.

"I told you I knew what effect I was having on you. Look at you, Sammy, nothing but a quivering mess. And, if I had to guess, seeing me covered in blood kicked it off a little, right?"

Sammy nodded, looking at Michael with pleading eyes, hoping he'd catch on to what she wanted. Michael smirked, stepping back and falling onto the bed, Sammy falling on top of him. Without a thought, Sammy took this as her invitation to position herself and sink down onto his cock, riding him very slowly, almost teasingly.

"Geez…" Michael smirked, gripping onto her hips and slamming her down so he was deep inside her. Sammy moaned loudly, digging her nails into the angels shoulders. "Let me see the rest of you, Sammy, c'mon. I wanna see that pretty body of yours."

Sammy bit her lip, trying to roll her hips as she played with the hem of her tank top, looking down at Michael.

"C'mon, baby, don't tease. I wanna see you."

She lifted the fabric over her head, her tits bouncing free, and dropped it to the floor.

"Better?" She smirked.

"Much better." Michael grinned, loosening his grip on her hips a little. "Now, ride me like the little slut you are." He demanded.

Sammy, again, did as she was told, lifting herself then sinking back down, again and again. Michael reached up, grasping her breasts gently and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Chills ran down her spine, feeling her orgasm racing up on her, she put two fingers to her clit and started rubbing but Michael quickly swatted it away.

"Nuhuh, no touching yourself. You come from my dick and my dick alone. Nothing else." He growled, fisting his hand into her hair and pulling hard.

"Fuck!" She moaned, riding him faster and harder, placing her arms either side of the angel to steady herself and looking him deep in his eyes. It wasn't long before she fell over the edge, coming hard with a scream of her angel's name tearing from her throat. Her muscles clenched and tightened around him and Michael swore, pulling Sammy's hair harder and biting into her neck, leaving his bloody mark.

"I-I don't think can take any more." Sammy moaned, pressing her forehead against Michael's and slowing her movements.

"You think I'm done?" Michael laughed. "Not yet." He grabbed her hips and threw he down on the bed beside him, moving between her legs and slamming back into her mercilessly. Sammy groaned out, fingers twisting into the bed sheets as her pussy took a pounding.

Michael grabbed her hands, linking their fingers together and pinning her down.

"Look at me." He growled, slamming into her with each word. Sammy's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. "I want you to look at me while I fill you up and you come again and if you don't, you will be punished."

Sammy nodded, meeting Michael's thrusts and looking at him, trying her hardest not to let her eyes fall shut from sheer pleasure. Moments went passed, moments that they both stared at each other with nothing but lust and love, and with a shudder and his lovers name falling from his lips, Michael came, filling Sammy. Sammy cried out, toppling over the edge for the second time, her body shaking.

Their movements slowed, Michael continued to hold onto her hands, but gently, giving her the feeling of complete safety. He leant down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, leaning his head on hers after.

"I love you, Sammy." He whispered.

"I-I love you too, baby." She breathed, control finally coming back to her.

After a few moments, sweet kisses and comments filled with love and utter adoration Michael got up slowly, pulling Sammy with him.

"I hope you've leant your lesson, I'd hate to have to do that again." He teased.

"I never learn my lesson." She smirked.

"Let's go shower.." He suggested, tugging her gently towards the bathroom. Sammy nodded, following behind him and clutching tightly to his hand.

The two of them disappeared inside the small room, the door closing with a soft click behind them.


End file.
